unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech Requirements
To obtain techs certain requirements must be obtained first. Each different tech has its own requirements to be met before having a chance at obtaining it. Here is the start of some of the basic ones i have thus far, please add if you have more keeping the same format, thanks! Sword Techs *R1 Feint, Lifting Slash *R1 Feint, Trick Sword (provoke): SP3, Finesse 6, Lifting Slash *R1 Power, Sweeping Slash *R1 Quick, Chain Slash *R2 Power, Strong Slash: SP6, Finesse 6, Sweeping Slash *R2 Quick, Triple Slash: SP6, Finesse 8, Chain Slash *R2 Feint, New Lifting Slash: SP6, Finesse 10, Lifting Slash *R3 Power, Unterhau: SP9, SM7, Finesse 18, Strong Slash *R3 Quick, Wild Slash: SP9, SM7, Finesse 20, Triple Slash *R3 Quick, Quad Swing (laceration): R10 SP, R8 SM, Finesse 25, Wild Slash *R3 Feint, Schrankhut: R9 SP, R7 SM, Finesse 22, New Lifting Slash *R4 Power, Zornhau: R12 SP, R10 SM, Finesse 31, Unterhau *R4 Quick, Schielhau: R12 SP, R10 SM, Finesse 33, Wild Swing *R4 Feint, Nebenhut: R12 SP, R10 SM, Finesse 35, Schrankhut Spear Techs *Feint R1, Trick Spear(provoke):S'word'P'lay, '''F'inesse R3, Tech Sure Thrust *Power R2, New Spear Throw: '''SP R8, 'F'8 *Quick R2, Triple Thrust: SP4, F3, tech Chain Thrust *Feint R2, Strong Sure Thrust: SP6, F5, tech Sure Thrust *Power R3, Oberschnitt: SP11, SM8, F19, tech New Spear Throw *Quick R3, Wild Thrust: SP7, SM6, F14, tech Triple Thrust *Feint R3, Durchwechseln: SP9, SM7, F16, tech Strong Sure Thrust *Power R4, Einhorn: SP13, SM11, F31, tech Oberschnitt *Quick R4, Absetzen: SP9, SM9, F25, tech Wild Thrust *Feint R4, Nachreisen: SP11, SM10, F28, tech Durchwechseln *Master: Skewer (laceration effect): SP15, SM13, (all)F42, all r4 tech required Axe Techs *R1 Feint, Drop Down *R1 Power, Bring Down *R1 Quick, Chain Swing Add info please Club Techs *R1 Feint, Sure Strike *R1 Feint, Trick Club(provoke): SP2 Finesse R2, Sure Strike *R1 Power, Fierce Strike *R1 Quick, Chain Strike Throwing Techs *R1 Feint, Critical Throw *R1 Power, Swift Throw *R1 Quick, Chain Throw Add info please Gun Techs *R1 Charge Shot *R2 New Charge Shot - gunfire 3 Power 8 *R3 Snipe - gunfire 5 sniping 5 Power 22 *R1 Chain Shot *R2 Triple Shot - gunfire 3 Quick 10 *R3 Wild Shot - gunfire 5 sniping 5 Quick 24 *R1 Sure Shot *R1 Trick Shot- gunfire 3 Feint 8 *R2 New Sure Shot - gunfire 3 Feint 12 *R3 Reflect Shot - gunfire 5 sniping 5 Feint 26 Bow Techs * R1 Charge And Release * R2 New Charge And Release; sniping 3 power 5 * R1 Chain Arrow * R1 Sure Arrow * R2 Trick Arrow; sniping 2 feint 3 * R3 New Sure Arrow; sniping 3 feint 3 Trap Techs *Trap R1, Ankle Snare(binding): 'T'rap Skill R1 *Trap R1, Lariat(paralysis): 'T'1 *Trap R1, Pit Trap(paralysis): T1 *Trap R1, Dart Trap(damage): T1 *Trap R1, Barrel Drop(damage): T1 *Trap R1, Spike Trap(damage): T1 *Trap R1, Bee Call(damage): Biology skill r3, T1 *Trap R1, Fuse Explosion(burn): T3, Geo skill r4, techs Ankle Snare and Spike Trap *Trap R2, Leg Snare(binding): T1, Geo 4, tech Ankle Snare *Trap R2, Poison Dart Trap(poison): T4, tech Dart Trap *Trap R2, Large Barrel Drop(damage): T3, tech Barrel Drop *Trap R2, Range Spike Trap(damage): T3, Search 4, tech Spike Trap *Trap R2, Improved Pit Trap(Paralysis): T4, Search 4, tech Pit Trap *Trap R2, Wasp Call(poison): T4, Bio skill r6, Bee Call trap *Trap R2, Improved Explosive:T6 Geo6, Fuse leg snare, Range spike *Trap R2, Roping, T2 Throw4, Lariat *and many more please add if you have em Trade/Merchant Techs Apparently one needs to have the Merchandise Knowledge skill to acquire Merchant Techs during battle. See http://uwodbmirror.ivyro.net/eg/main.php?id=30000084 Category:Land Battle